Titan Days: Drabbles and OneShots
by DYlogger
Summary: Exactly what the title implies. Almost anything within the rating goes. Requests accepted. K-plus for now- I'll accept up to T.
1. Raven's Father

**Raven's Father**  
**_Raven & Trigon- K- Family/Hurt/Comfort  
_Trigon's inner feelings on Raven. Warning: OOCness will ensue.**

**By: DYlogger**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would have made a parody episode of where the Titans go rogue.**_

**A/N: Yes, I know Trigon is OOC. I'll have to get a beta for this; when I do, I'll replace this copy with the new copy.**

**A/N(2): This was originally going to be co-written with _I'm a Lurker._ And as soon as she makes an input, I'll put that in the summary.**

**

* * *

**

I love my daughter.

I know my actions could dispute. I know she was born to be my portal. Yet she escaped her fate. And yet, I still love her.

I don't think she feels the same way about me. I can't do anything about that. I am a demon, and I haven't been loved in eons. My daughter, she is a half- demon.

I love the woman I married as well. Arella Roth, known as Angela Roth on earth. On Azarath, she is Arella. She doesn't know the real me. Only my daughter does. Arella hates me, and I don't blame her. I impregnated her with our daughter, and then abandoned her. Though, in retrospect, I did it for their own good. A little girl would be better off if she did _not_ grow up with a demon father.

I admit; I haven't been much of a father to her. I am, still, her biological father. But I know that I haven't been a good father figure. I lurk in her mind; providing fuel for her powers. She knows the little part of me in her mind is me, and she calls me Rage. She hates me that much.

Currently, I am in her mind. Nevermore. It's a scary place. Here I'm caged in a box, hidden from the rest of her aspects. They think I don't know, but the rest of the aspects call me the Seed. For what? I don't know.

Yet, in her mind, I see the good she does. She has defied her prophecy, and I'm proud of her for that.

My name is Trigon. My daughter is Raven Roth, Raven of the Teen Titans. She doesn't love me back.

She's still my daughter, though. For that, I love her.

* * *

**A/N(3): Thoughts? Opinions? (Hint: Review) I'll be taking requests for more drabbles/one-shots. So throw some out here!**

**_Next: Dick, Kory, and Barbara: Love Triangle?_**


	2. Dick, Kory, and Barbara: Love Triangle?

**Dick, Kory, and Barbara: Love Triangle?  
**_**Robin & Starfire- T- Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
**_**Dick loves Barbara. But he's with Kory. Kory should deserve better. RobStar, Dick/Babs**

**By: DYlogger**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. No Copyright Infringement Intended._**

**A/N: Wow. Drabbles are harder than they seem. I spent more than an hour cutting this down to less than 100 words. And before I started, I spent even more time cutting down on what I wanted to say.  
****This is a lot less drabble-like than I expected.**

**A/N(2): Please give me ideas for later reference! 'Cause I only have about five one-shots planned for the future**

* * *

Dick Grayson- Nightwing- loves Barbara Gordon. He also loves Koriand'r- Starfire- but not enough to spend the rest of his life with her. Kory doesn't deserve this.

Kory loves him back. Dick is lucky to have Kory, but she just isn't who he needs.

But Babs is married to Sam Young, and _they_ love each other. Dick is happy for them both, but can't help but regret that he missed his chance at Babs.

"Dick? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kory," whispers Dick. "Sleep."

Kory smiles and falls asleep. Dick wraps his arms around Kory and sighs.

* * *

**A/N(3): You know the drill. Review and tell me what you think. Hopefully provide some ideas. I have a request for a Raven/Malchior/Goth Boy fic, but I don't have much inspiration for it.**

**A/N(4): I know that right now my updates are rushing in pretty quickly. Once the holiday break ends, though, I'll be back in school and won't have a chance to post as often. Plus I'll probably run out of ideas, hence the importance of your requests.  
Speaking of which, Happy belated Holidays!**

**_Next: Roy Harper and His Parody- In which Speedy looks through the Teen Titans, Teen Titans/New Teen Titans (comics), and Young Justice fanfiction categories._**


	3. Roy Harper and His Parody

**Roy Harper and His Parody  
**_**Speedy- K+- Humour/Parody- Unstarted  
**_**Speedy sees he is fickle with names in fanfiction. Warning: This may contain me complaining about the abuse of canon characters. Namely Speedy. More dry humour than funny humour.**

**By: DYlogger**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. DC, Warner, and a few other people own all._**

**A/N: Just something 'cause I didn't feel like doing anything serious. I'm just pissed because Warner Bros. missed so much when they made the cartoon, even if it was on purpose. Even if it _was_ done well. It's a short li'l' thing because I don't have a plot for anything longer that isn't serious.**

_

* * *

_

The man known as Speedy made his way toward Titans Tower.

Speedy shook his head and erased that. He didn't want to seem all braggy.

_The boy known as Speedy made his way toward Titans Tower._

Speedy erased that too. He wasn't a boy.

_The teenager known as Speedy made his way toward Titans Tower._

Now that just sounded weird. He ripped up the paper in frustration.

Speedy was writing a story. A fanfiction, to be exact. About himself. But he didn't have any inspiration. Who knew that writing a simple single-chapter story was so hard? Or, as the people of FanfictionDOTnet and various other websites called them, one-shots.

Maybe he would go online to get inspiration. Of course, Bumble Bee would have a fit if she caught him using the Titans East Tower's computer for 'frivilous reasons', as she called them. In other words, not doing survaillence or contacting another Titan. Speedy went up to his room to use the new laptop he got for his last birthday. He didn't know who got it for him; just that he got it. After all, he was a Teen Titan from the cartoon, and they always seemed to exclude important and unimportant details. Like who 'they' were.

He logged on to FanfictionDOTnet under the penname '_SpeedyRox4evah_'. He browsed around the Teen Titans cartoon section. He read a few fics before realizing that there were so many characters he did not know. Like Wonder Girl, Troia, Superboy, Arrowette, and a few others. Then again, so many aspects were excluded from the cartoon. Speedy was not surprised.

He then limited his search to 'Speedy'. There, he found more facts about himself that he did not know. Like that he used to be a heroin addict before and when he moved out of his mentor. Or that he even _had_ a mentor. Green Arrow, apparently. What a stupid name. Then again, so was his apparent _real_ name. Royce, or 'Roy', Harper. It didn't occur to him that no parents in their right minds would name their child 'Speedy'. Or 'Beast Boy', Cyborg', Bumble Bee', 'Aqualad', 'Mas' or 'Menos', either.

He moved out of the Teen Titans cartoon section when he discovered the Teen Titans were a comic as well. Not as many fans, though. So he looked through the Young Justice section, which seemed to interlock with the Teen Titans. Browsing through _those_ fics, he discovered his other names: Red Arrow and Arsenal. He had no idea he went through that many names. So far, he had seen four.

In the comics, he didn't wear a mask, either. How was he supposed to protect his secret identity? He had no idea. Moving on, he was introduced to Green Arrow's secret identity: Oliver Queen. Apparently, he got another sidekick when Speedy, or Roy, moved out. Her name was Mia Dearden, she was Arrowette and later the new Speedy. Roy either hated her, loved her like a sister, or annoyed. Mia either worshipped him or was jealous of him. Sometimes they went to high school together. Depending on the situation.

Speedy closed the window. No, not the glass pane on his wall, the window on the screen. He groaned and decided to give up on his fanfiction project. He didn't know nearly enough about himself to write.

There was something else he caught, too. There was another group of core Titans that didn't include Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven. Robin was apparently Nightwing. But that wasn't what he was interested in. He went back online without logging in, and searched 'Bumble Bee'.

There it was. Karen Beecher- Bumble Bee's secret identity. Speedy didn't know Bumble Bee had a secret identity either, but he didn't know a lot of things. Was he the only one?

Speedy went downstairs to answer that question. Yeah, that. The last sentence of the last paragraph. No, not the last paragraph of this chapter, the paragraph before this one. Yeah that.

Speedy walked up to Bumble Bee and said, "Hey, Bumble Bee. Or, should I say, Karen?"

_For those that it concerns, this was how Bumble Bee replied:_

"_WHAT??" Yes, with the double question marks. So, Speedy wasn't, apparently, the only one._

**A/N(2): If your penname is _SpeedyRox4evah_, I apoligize for using it. But when I searched, there was no one named SpeedyRox4evah. So you probably made your account after this post.**

**A/N(3): Oh, yeah, and I used FanfictionDOTnet because the site won't let you post URL's on it unless there's spaces in between or unless you put a link in the HTML. But the HTML is too cluttered for me to read, so I decided against that. When I configure HTML, I put line breaks in. Of course, that kinda defeats the point of HTML. But the computer just ignores the HTML line breaks.**

**_Vote on which one-shot/drabble (pending on whether it's over 100 words) you want next:_**

**Tim Drake: Robin III  
Dick's thoughts on the second- newest Robin. (Because Damian is the newest.)**

**Brotherly Bond  
Jason Todd once died. When he came back to life, he remembered nothing of being Robin II. Or anything from his past, for that matter. He steals the Red X suit, and becomes a thief. Then he pursues a relationship with Dick Grayson, the first Robin. What happens when he has to meet Bruce? RobRed**

**If not one of the above...  
Robin-centric or not?  
Slash or nonslash?  
Parody or not? (Not if it's Robin-centric)  
DCAU X-over or not?**

**First combination or fic choice that gets to five votes will be the next chapter. The runner-up will be the chapter after.**

**Unless someone gives me a suggestion I can use instead of the above.**


	4. The McGinnis Boy

**The McGinnis Boy  
**_**Robin- K+- Family  
**_**A 70-year old Nightwing's thoughts on Terry McGinnis, the New Batman, the Tomorrow Knight. Batman Beyond X-over**

**A/N: Okay, I got tired of waiting for votes, so I put this up. Only Luiz4200 reviewed, saying that he wanted a DCAU X-over, so here it is. Batman Beyond is part of the DCAU.**

* * *

"'_A new generation. A new era of heroes. A new Batman_.'

"Says Bruce.

"I don't accept it. I can't believe Bruce Wayne let a _kid _be the new Batman. Sure, you were younger than the new Bat when he started out as Robin, but a sidekick is different than being a protector of a city. Sure, you became Nightwing in my twenties, protecting Blüdhaven, but the kid was still in _high school_ when he started!

"Terry McGinnis. That's his name. It's so… un-Batmanish. It's so playful. It suits the Kid. When he's outside the suit, that is. So much like Bruce.

"McGinnis had a girlfriend. _Had_. She dumped Terry when he stopped spending as much time with her. Yet, they never stopped caring for each other. I don't blame her. McGinnis was a great guy. A great guy who didn't deserve to have his life taken away by Batman.

"Bruce says that McGinnis found the Batcave one day and donned the suit without permission. Bruce should have tried harder to keep the secret! As far as I know, Bruce was _asleep_ when Terry found the cave. According to Terry, that is. Bruce never denied it, which means it was true.

"Yet, the Kid makes a great Batman. I have to admit that. It's just that, well, he doesn't deserve this life. He had the chance to be anything he wanted, but he chose to be Batman. Not everyone can have that job.

"Except to me, Bruce is Batman. He'll always be Batman. McGinnis, well, to me, he's just a Kid in the Batsuit. I don't think I'll ever see him as the Bat. I know Babs does, even though she'll never admit it.

"I know that the Kid is Batman. I just haven't accepted it yet, along with everything else to go with it. Bruce is getting frail, and Batman does need a successor. It's Terry McGinnis, who turns out to have Bruce's biological genes. Which explains a lot. But not enough that he had to give up his entire life to fight crime! I mean, he has a little brother and a mother. Sure, his dad died, but the rest of his family is still alive! And you don't see his brother becoming Robin, do you? Not to mention that in becoming Batman, he nearly broke his ties with his family!"

"Okay, you know what? I get it, you don't see Terry as Batman. You should just shut up!" Dick said to one of his aspects, Obsession.

"You know I'm right, though. Now where was I? Oh, right. Nearly breaking ties with his family…" Obsession tried to continue.

"But he didn't! 'Cause he's freakin' _Batman_! None of us have really accepted it yet, but we have to deal with it." Dick tried to reason with the ranting aspect.

"You still know I'm right," said Obsession stubbornly, "Knowledge! Back me up here!"

"Obsession's right," said a figure in a Nightwing outfit, only with a dark yellow bird and wings rather than the usual dark blue, or Obsession's maroon bird and stripes.

"Never said he wasn't," groaned Dick, crossing his arms.

"Just let it go," Knowledge let them both know before walking away.

"Admit it," smirked an aspect in a Nightwing costume with a bright green bird and stripe, "You're jealous that he got to be Batman instead of you."

"Knowledge, tell me when these two," Dick gestured to Jealousy and Obsession, "appeared in Haven."

"Obsession came a while after you first met Slade; Jealousy came when Babs married Sam Young."

"What?" spluttered Dick, "But I like _Star_!"

"Sure you do," winked an aspect with an orange stripe passing by. "Oh, and Jealousy? Dick does _not_ want to become Batman."

"Let me guess, you're Contradiction, right?"

"Actually, I'm Coy. But Contradiction is on vacation, so I'm taking his place for now."

Dick rolled his eyes and turned to an empath sitting under a tree in what seemed to be another version of a circus. "Raven, get us out of here."

"Done. I can't stand the smell of elephant poop," complied Raven, snapping out of meditation.

Once Dick and Raven landed in his loft, Raven smiled a rare smile at Dick. "So, Haven, huh?"

"I just had an entire conversation about the new Batman with my aspects, and you're asking about what I named my subconscious?" Dick paused before continuing, "Besides, if you can name _your_ mind, then I can name mine."

* * *

**A/N(2): As you can probably see, I ship Dick/Babs more than RobStar (RobRae too). It just doesn't appeal to me, and if I gave you all my reasons, it would take up a ton of space. I still write RobStar, though, so feel free to drop requests.**

**A/N(3): There are four parts of the mind: Conscious, Nonconscious, Subconscious, and Unconscious. (Look them up.) From the episode_ Nevermore_, I deduced that Nevermore is Raven's subconscious, not unconscious or nonconscious. So, in here, I had Raven take Dick to his subconscious. I don't think Raven has the ability to access the unconscious. I think only people like J'on J'onzz and Charles Xavier (screw Marvel) can do that. (Speaking of J'on, the DCU says it's J'on, the DCAU says it's J'onn. Which is weird.) I don't know why I chose Haven. Because it sounds cool? Maybe it's _'Haven_, short for the city Dick protects (as Nightwing).**

**A/N(4): I don't see Knowledge as an aspect. But since everyone else uses it, and it made things a lot easier, I decided to use it too.**

**A/N(5): Dick is 70 years old. Still young enough to be Nightwing. I think. Bruce was almost 80 before he quit being Batman.  
(Note- this is about the aspects wearing Nightwing suits with different coloured birds. I mean, it works so much better than Dick in a red, green, or blue shirt, doesn't it?)**

**_Next: Colours- Why Raven wears what she does._**


	5. Colours

**Colours  
**_**Raven & Arella- T- Family/Hurt/Comfort  
**_**The Roth family and their choices. Note: This does not coincide with **_**Raven's Father**_**, the first one-shot on **_**Titan Days**_**.**

**By: DYlogger**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. No Copyright Infringement Intended._**

**A/N: Indigo is _not_ a visible colour of the spectrum. The colour we know is called bluish-purple. Or teal.**

**A/N(2): Second drabble of _Titan Days_! This one's got exactly 100 words, minus author's notes. There'll probably be another drabble within the next 10 chapters following this.**

**A/N(3): Woohoo! My plot bunnies are back (which isn' t necessarily a _good_ thing, but what the heck)! Which means that once I finish the prequel, I can start _Gotham City Titans_.**

* * *

Trigon's favourite colour is red; symbolizing blood and destruction. And the love he once had for his family.

Arella's favourite colour is indigo. It's not in Earth's visible spectrum, but when she saw it in Azarath, she immediately fell in love with it.

Raven's favourite colour is white; symbolizing peace and hope. And Azarath. Raven wears a bluish-purple cloak, though, because it's close to Arella's favourite colour- indigo.

But when Raven fights Trigon, she wears a white cloak. Because it's what she knows, and she has to hold on to that.

Surprisingly, none of the Roth family members like black.

* * *

**A/N(4): I know I said in the last chapter that I would post An Average Day next, but there were no bunnies coming to me for that at the moment, so I wrote this instead. I went back to Chapter 4 and changed it.**

**_Next: Gone- Raven misses Starfire._**


	6. Gone

**Gone  
_Raven & Starfire- T- Friendship/Hurt/Comfort  
_Starfire moved back to Tamaran. Raven misses her. SecondPerson Raven POV, Raven/Starfire friendship/pre-femslash**

**By: DYlogger**

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**A/N: Damn formatting problems. I blame FFnet. Oh, and this is a little one-shot I made about Raven and Starfire. It's meant to be friendship, but you can take it as femslash. It's written in second person because there aren't enough of those. It's a toonverse and comicverse crossover. Oh, and Raven is OOC, in a sense. But not really.**

**A/N(2): This was impromptu. This was on hiatus due to _Feast Master_, but I wrote this because I needed a break for, like, five hours. I wasn't in the mood for Sladin, so I wrote some Raven/Starfire friendship/pre-femslash instead. _Not-So-Innocent_ will be next chapter instead.**

**

* * *

**You never thought the move of a friend would affect you so. Her name is Koriand'r. She went by Starfire, but you called her Kory. She was- is- a year younger than you are. She was the person you spent time with over the last four or five years. Was she a 'best' friend? No, you wouldn't let her, or anyone else, have that title. When someone asked you who your best friend was, you blurted out, "I don't have one," because 'best friends' always drift apart. Kory was the closest thing you had a best friend, though.

Don't get yourself wrong. Kory wasn't your only friend. You had Dick, Roy, Gar, Donna, Vic, Karen, and a bunch of other people. You were as close to them as you were to Rachel, your relationships with them were just… different. They were closer than you could have imagined. You didn't think you were capable of letting that many people in your circle of close acquaintances, as you called them. Or that you were capable of being let in to _their_ circles. And even though you didn't share anything intense with them, they were easygoing, but they cared when you needed them to, which was what you looked for in a friend. Looking into your emotions, that was the happiest, and best, five years of your life.

Over the years, you played games with the group. You fought crime together. However, it wasn't the _game__s_ that were fun, or the crime fighting, it was the part where you were with the them just interacting. It was the interaction. During that time, you talked; sports, books, fan fiction, school, and other useless things. It was sort of like a group bonding. And when the boys weren't around to join you, it was just you girls; you, Kory, Donna, and Karen. Even when Karen and Donna were busy, Kory would always take time off of whatever she was doing, whether it was shopping, other girl time, or crime fighting. She took time off for you, because she knew she was the closest member to you on the team. Sure, _her_ best friend was Donna, but Kory was closer to you. You enjoyed spending time with her, just talking; it gave you a sort of euphoria you couldn't get anywhere else. It gave you a break from repressing everything.

That all changed when she moved. It was the last day of crime break. Kory moved far away in the morning, all the way to Tamaran, but you weren't there to see it. You did hear reports of her leave from a Dick and Donna, though.

The first week after she left was torture. The group barely bonded, and when you did, you were only able to get the core Titans, because everyone else was busy moping about the loss of Kory. You were almost always bored. Usually, when you get bored, you would call Rachel up and invite her over to your room. Or walk across the hall to hers. Now, every time you reach for your communicator, you realize she's not there and feel a pang of loneliness. You still converse with Donna and Karen, but it just wasn't the same without Kory. The female 'bonding' was missing something. Even talking about her wouldn't make things the same.

Now, you no longer spend as much time with the group. You're too busy meditating, and the only time crime takes a break and you're not meditating, you're even busier. You occasionally spend time with Karen, and you see Donna in the tower. You're never bored anymore. You've gotten over Kory's move; you've been distracted by other things. You're too busy repressing your emotions, they seemed to have gone wild since Kory left. Subconsciously, though, you still miss her. You always will. After all, she _was_ your would-be best friend. And you _have_ drifted apart. Somewhat. Just like best friends _always_ do.

* * *

**A/N(3): You know how in the _comics_ they _emphasize_ every _other_ word? I'm trying to decide whether or not to do that for _Not-So-Innocent_. I was gonna do it for this, but I changed my mind last minute.**

**A/N(4): Please review! It'll make me very happy!**

**_Next: Not- So- Innocent- A continuation of Wynja's 'Innocent Games'. Suggestible to read that first._**


	7. Not So Innocent

**Not So Innocent**  
**_Robin & Slade- T- Humour/Romance__  
_A month after _Wynja's _Innocent Games, Slade has some bad news. Rated for language- NOT for slash. Possible OOCness. Sladin, Rob/Slade**

**By: DYlogger**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned 'em (both DC and Time Warner), there'd be a season six. And I'd fire Joe Kelly and Grant Morrison. And make Devin Grayson continue the Dick/Babs pairing after it was stopped four years ago. Maybe add some BMWW to the main post-crisis continuity. Possibly make Jason Todd a more major character. Possibly get the rights to Wonder Girl for the cartoon._**

**A/N: My first crack at writing a slash fic, and it's Sladin. :( I was hoping for it to be Rob/Red or Roy/Dick (or Dick/Roy) or Tim/Kon. Please at least try to enjoy it, and ignore your conscience (and mine) saying you're reading stuff I didn't get permission from _Wynja _to write. However, her profile _does_ say 'PLEASE STEAL MY STUFF!'.**

* * *

"Robin."

"Hmmm?"

"Robin."

"Yeah?"

"ROBIN!"

"Huh?! What?" Robin whirled around to face Slade, who bent down to kiss him. Robin swatted at the older man, who smirked in return.

"I couldn't resist."

"There was something you wanted to tell me?" prompted Robin.

Slade sighed, "I've sold Not."

"You've WHAT?"

"I've sold Not. I'm moving out of Jump, and can't keep maintanance of it ."

"But what about me?"

"Selfish brat. I've made sure you'll still have a job here. It was in the contract."

"Not that!" he wailed, Red X-esque.

"Then what?"

Robin thought for a while, "Okay, it is that."

Slade smirked again.

Robin was silent for a moment, before speaking again solemnly, "What about us?"

"I'll be coming in and out of the city for… certain deals. I'll visit you. Will you be okay with that?"

"Okay," agreed Robin reluctantly, "So, who'd you sell the club to?"

"I think you'll like him. He's like Nick when you first met him, only not evil. Trust me; he'll keep Not on the straight and narrow. Well, mostly."

"Who _is_ he, exactly?"

"His name is Oliver Queen. He's a billionaire who lives on the other side of the country, but visits Jump City monthly for some business at the Jump City branch of Queen Industries. He'll drop by Not when he's in town."

"_Ollie Queen?_ Are you fucking kidding me?"

Slade chuckled, "Language, Robin. And no, I'm not."

"You totally did this to torture me, didn't you? Do you _know_ who he is?"

"Yes, yes I do. He's Oliver Queen. Don't worry, you'll meet him before I leave, in a week."

Robin facepalmed. "Maybe I'll elope with Red."

"Robin? _Robin?_" Cyborg waved his robotic hand in front of his leader's face. "Are you okay?"

"I think he's in shock," quipped Raven.

Beast Boy turned into a lion and roared. There was no reaction from Robin.

"I think he's in shock," said Beast Boy, back in his human form.

"Robin is not being electrocuted," insisted Starfire.

"Figure of speech, Star," Robin explained, snapping out of it, "I'm going to my room." He left the operations room.

"What was that about?"

"Must have been the hug that Red X gave him last month."

"Nope. That can't be it."

A puff of smoke appeared in Robin's room. When it cleared, Red X stood in its place. "Hey, Rob. Did Slade tell you that-"

"Red, can you believe Slade sold Not?"

"Ye-"

"He _sold_ Not! To _Oliver Queen_! Oliver _fucking _Queen!"

"What's wrong with Oliver Queen?"

"I _know_ him! He knows me! And my alter-ego! He's going to recognize me!"

"Oh. Well, tough."

"What?"

"I can't help you, and Slade's too stubborn. Plus, you know that he's moving out and he's already sold it. So, deal." Red X left the building via the X-teleporter.

"Dammit, Red!"

* * *

**A/N (2): You know the drill. Hit the whatever-colour-it-is button, because it KEEPS ON FRICKIN' CHANGING! I want to know what you think!**

**A/N (3): There's a poll on my profile. I'm not sure which one-shot/drabble I should do after the next one. So go vote.**

**A/N (4): I don't know why I keep trying my hand at crack! and humour. I stink at it. Or, rather, I'm good at it, but I don't know when to stop writing so the reader doesn't get bored. Any suggestions?**

**_Next: An Average Day- A crack!fic about what goes on daily in Titans Towers in other fics._**


	8. An Average Day

**An Average Day  
**_**All Characters- K- General/ Parody  
**_**An 'average' day of life in the Tower. Generic and/or canon pairings; highly based on other fics. NOT CRACK, just a reader's observations of TT clichés everywhere.**

**By: DYlogger**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I would fire Geoff Johns, Grant Morrison, and/or Scott Menville. Possibly Paul Dini, as a favour to one of my friends (even though I think he's pretty cool)._**

**A/N: That actually wasn't the easiest thing to write... I have another one-shot done for _Titan Days_, but it probably won't be up until after the next one-shot. I also have a stream of consciousness type one-shot from Starfire's point of view planned. And I know in the last chapter I said this one-shot would be crack!, but it's not. Probably for the best.**

**A/N (2): A while ago, Redtha reviewed, asking for a Red Star/Pantha or Bee/Herald one-shot. This isn't it, but I've put in those pairings too because they're comics canon and don't get enough love. Not to mention they're pretty cool. Oh, and if you squint in here, you might be able to spot a hint of SpAqua (stupidest name-splice ever, by the way). You'll also see Jeri/Kole and BB/Rae, even though I have no real opinion of the pairings. I somewhat like Flinx, but it's in there because I needed to make it flow. Rob/Star is in there because it's really common.**

_**

* * *

**_

This is what happens in Titans Tower almost daily.

**Robin** trains and obsesses over **Slade **and **Red X**. He also tries and fails to make a move on **Starfire**.

_("Stupid Slade," growls Robin. "Hey, Starfire, will you go, uh… um… how's your training going?")_

**Starfire** waits for Robin to make a move on her. She also tries to get **Raven** to go to the 'mall of shopping' with her.

_("I am doing fine with the training, Robin," she replies, disappointed, "I am doing exactly as you ordered." Later, she knocks on Raven's door, "Raven, will you go to the mall of shopping with me? I have need for more of the up to make.")_

However, **Raven** is busy rejecting **Beast Boy**'s advances. That, and meditating, reading, and being an emo goth.

_("No, Beast Boy, I won't go out with you," says Raven, "I have to meditate and read my spell books to work on technique and keep my emotions at bay.")_

**Beast Boy**, in addition to trying to get **Raven** to go out with her, is lamenting over **Terra**. He is also trying to get **Cyborg** to stop eating meat and beat his (and **Cyborg**'s) high score in Mega Monkey 4.

_("C'mon, Rae-" Raven closes the door in his face. "-Fine. Be that way. Cyborg!")_

Somewhere in Jump City High, **Terra**, now just **Tara**, is at high school doing schoolwork and not-gossiping and other schoolgirl stuff. Including not remembering her past as a **Titan**.

_(*Trig is so hard.*) _

Back in the _**Tower**_, **Cyborg** is trying to stop the little grass stain from beating his record (and laughing at **Robin** and his pathetic attempts at getting a date with Starfire). When he's done with video games, he makes a delicious lunch for the Titans (except **Beast Boy**), and calls **Bumblebee** over in _**Steel City**_. Then he's just there for the sake of it.

_(*How come I'm speechless now, of all times?* thinks Cyborg.)_

_**Meanwhile, over in Steel City…**_

**Bumblebee** is making sure **Mas** and **Menos** don't speed around too much, ruining the **Titans East Tower**.

_("Slow down!" she calls. The twins, of course, don't understand her. Or maybe they do.)_

**Mas y Menos** are speaking Spanish, and indirectly obeying their leader's commands. They are also being the cute brats they are and annoying **Speedy**.

_(Mas and Menos run into and out of Speedy's room, messing up his hair. "Teehee!")_

**Speedy** is pissed off at Mas and Menos, so he tries to get retaliation help from **Aqualad**. Only because his non-girlfriend, **Cheshire**, is unavailable.

_("Dammit, er, darn it, guys! Quit messing with my hair!")_

**Aqualad**, of course, is 'busy'. But not too busy to steal **Speedy**'s comb and chuckling at his indignant "Hey!".

_(To which he replies, "You had it coming, dude," grinning and high-fiving the twins.)_

**_The honourary Titans are also spending their day doing, er, stuff. Of course, their days didn't have an 'average'._**

**Argent **and **Hotspot **are chasing **Cheshire **through alleys of Russia. That is, until **Wildebeest **comes in and takes over.

_("Where is he?" asks Argent._  
_"Better question being, why the heck is Cheshire in Russia?")_

But **Wildebeest **is all the way over in the northwest, helping Red Star run a few errands.

_(When Red Star thanks Wildebeest, he replies with a "Huhnn.")_

**Red Star **has a cold. It's why **Wildebeest **and **Pantha **are there.

_("You guys really don't have to be here, you know.")_

Really, it's expected of a girl to comfort her boyfriend when he's sick, even though **Pantha **is no average girl. She's there because she cares. Besides, **Herald **owes her a favour. If she was needed anywhere, she would call him for a dimension hop.

_("We want to," Pantha reassures Red Star. "It's what we're here for.")_

**Herald **is at the **Titans East Tower**, picking up **Bumblebee **for a date. That was, until he is called over by **Kid Flash **to take over patrol in **Keystone **for a few hours.

_("But KF," he complains, "I was just about to go on a date with Bumblebee.")_

**Kid Flash **is surprised that **Herald **and **Bumblebee **are together. He thought **Bee **was with **Cyborg**. However, **Herald **owed him one and he was about to go out with **Jinx**.

_("Yeah, but I'm about to go out with Jinx, and you owe me one. Now that I think about it, Herald, you owe EVERYBODY one.")_

Right before her date with **Kid Flash**, **Jinx **is on the phone (not the T-comm) with **Kole**. They had become fast friends since the Brotherhood incident.

_("So… what do you think would look good on me? Oh, wait. You can't see me.")_

**Kole **calls upon **Gnarrk **to go to **Jinx**'s apartment together.

_("Well, I'll be going with Jericho soon… do you want to make it a double date and prepare together? I could get Gnarrk to drop me off.)_

Once **Gnarrk **drops **Kole **off, he swings off to babysit **Melvin**, **Timmy**, and **Teether**.

_("I'll see you later, okay?"_  
_"Gnarrk!")_

It turned out that **Melvin**, **Timmy**, and **Teether **has been hired two sitters by mistake. The other was **Kilowatt**.

_("Gnarrk? You're our other sitter?" wonders Melvin.)_

When **Kilowatt **is offered relievement from his babysitting duties by **Gnarrk**, he refuses even though he has a training scheduled soon with **Bushido**, **Thunder**, and **Lightning.**

_("No, it's okay, dude. I already canceled with Bushido, Thunder, and Lightning. I can stay and help.")_

Apparently, though, **Bushido**, **Thunder**, and **Lightning **didn't receive the message. So instead, they decide to have **Wonder Girl **come in as a sub, since her turf is **New York**, which is the city they are in.

_("Where is he?" complains Lightning._  
_"Where is who?" asks Wonder Girl, flying by, "and what are you doing here?"_  
_"Hm. Perhaps you can be our substitute Kilowatt today," says Bushido._  
_"Sure," agrees Wonder Girl.)_

_**The core Titans are all very close… but it turns out the honourary Titans are closer. The next day, Robin calls the Titans East and West to a trust meeting.**_

* * *

_**Next: ****Misunderstanding****- Static Shock X-over for Luiz4200: Static was once told by Batman that he would meet the Titans someday. He just never thought it would be like this.**_


End file.
